


Something More

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M, like like love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re friends and partners, but maybe that’s not all they can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, JJ/Drake, Something More,’ at fic_promptly.

They’ve been partners since JJ came to the 27th Precinct and at first, Drake didn’t quite know what to make of the hyperactive little blue-haired guy. The fact that JJ was gay never bothered him, but the way he dressed took some getting used to. So did his boundless energy and almost permanently cheerful nature.

JJ liked colour and plenty of it, he dressed like he was going on a date even when he was at work, and wouldn’t be caught dead in anything cheap and mass-produced. He shopped in little boutiques on his lunch break, often dragging Drake with him and asking what he thought of various outfits. Drake wouldn’t know style if it bit him, all he could do was smile and say, “Yeah, looks great.”

It was no secret that JJ was obsessed with Dee, much to Dee’s discomfiture, but JJ refused to accept that his love for the man of his dreams would never be returned. He threw himself at Dee at every opportunity, only to get rebuffed, yet he never let it get him down for long, always just picking himself back up and trying again.

For a long time, that’s the way it was. Working together so closely, they became good friends, there was no one Drake would rather have covering his back. They hung out together sometimes, commiserated over love gone wrong, or in JJ’s case, love that never even got off the ground. They cheered each other up, laughed and joked, drowned their sorrows; whatever it took. But now, out of the blue, something had changed.

Finally accepting that he’d never win Dee’s heart, and with Drake reeling from being dumped by yet another girlfriend, JJ had kissed him, full on the mouth. It had taken Drake completely by surprise, not least because he realised he’d liked it. Suddenly everything was different.

They’d been partners and friends for a long time, but maybe, just maybe, they could become something more.

The End


End file.
